User blog:KidVegeta/Canonicity
Canonicity Okay, so here is a list (more of a reference for me than anything else) of what is considered by me, KidVegeta, to be canon to the Dragon Ball universe. Also worth noting is that I consider most games, and information in games to be canon in the information that they give, so long as it does not contradict the canon below: Main Series Dragon Ball is canon. Dragon Ball Z is canon. Dragon Ball GT is not canon. Dragon Ball Movies Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies is not canon. Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle is not canon. Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventures is not canon. Dragon Ball: The Path to Power is not canon. Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins is not canon. Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku is not canon. Dragonball Evolution is not canon. Dragon Ball Z Movies ' Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone is canon. ' Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge is canon. Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan is canon. Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound is canon. Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon is canon. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods is yet to be decided. Leaning toward canon.* Other Releases Goku's Traffic Safety is not canon. Goku's Fire Brigade is not canon. Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku is canon. Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks is yet to be decided. Leaning toward non-canon.* Dragon Ball Z: Movie Overview Special is not canon. Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! is not canon. Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special is not canon. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is not canon. Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans is not canon. The World of Dragon Ball z is not canon. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! is yet to be decided. Leaning towards canon.* ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (manga) is not canon. Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (anime) is not canon. Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage is not canon. Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy is not canon. *These are features which I have not seen, and have a chance at canon (for example, viewing something like Goku's Fire Brigade is unnecessary for choosing its canonicity). This is often because the stories have not been dubbed yet, and the Dragon Ball Japanese Voice Actors are really, really bad at acting. It's too horrible to listen to until the dub is released. There are currently 8''' canon productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. There are currently '''28 non-canon productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. there are currently 3 canon-status unknown productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. Category:Blog posts